Port Hadlock-Irondale
Port Hadlock-Irondale is a census-designated place (CDP) in Jefferson County, Washington. It consists of the communities of Port Hadlock and Irondale. The population was 3,476 at the 2000 census. Geography Port Hadlock, Irondale and Chimacum form an area locally known as the "tri-area." According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 7.7 square miles (20.0 km²), of which, 6.7 square miles (17.3 km²) of it is land and 1.1 square miles (2.8 km²) of it (13.82%) is water. Port Hadlock-Irondale is located at 48°2′12″N 122°46′30″W (48.036614, -122.774938). History Port Hadlock and Irondale were merged by USGS for census purposes on March 11, 2008. History of Port Hadlock Samuel Hadlock, the founder of Port Hadlock, moved west in 1846. Finally landing in the Port Hadlock area in 1870. He contracted with the Washington Mill Company to build a sawmill on a spit of land off the Bay, on a low bank, but deep enough waters for tall ships to moor. Hadlock established a large lumber mill. Lumber from the mill was shipped to San Francisco, and as far away as Australia and Hawaii. Two of the remaining buildings of the Washington Mill Company are; the first one known today as the Northwest School of Wooden Boat Building. The second building was the residence of Samuel Hadlock, presently known as the Ajax Cafe. On the waterfront near the mill was a general store, post office, barber shop, livery stable, laundry, two hotels and two saloons. The saloons were frequented by sailors from all over the world as well as local mill workers, long-shoremen, and loggers. There was little law enforcement and it was life in the Wild West. In 1909 construction started on the alcohol plant. It was completed in 1910 when it began manufacturing wood alcohol from sawdust. The operational costs of this venture proved too costly and the plant suspended operation about 1913. The Alcohol Plant was renovated into a first class Resort, which included an Inn, Restaurant, Marina and Art Gallery. The resort has since closed and is currently for sale. The residential section was in upper Hadlock. After the lumber mill burned, businesses began to move uptown. William Sehrs of Sehrs Shipyard built the Masonic Temple in 1911. Sehrs completed other projects such as the Nordland ferry and bridges across the Chimacum Creek. The Tri-Area was a growing, viable township. Subsequent industries have included a boat building yard, and a clam cannery. In 1946 Melvin Kively established the first businesses at the Hadlock intersection - a second hand store and a Signal Service Station. History of Irondale The first iron producing blast furnace in what is now Washington State was completed in Irondale in 1881. About 1200 tons of pig iron was produced during its first year of operation, with ore obtained from Chimacum Valley. The plant was closed in 1889. The initial hope was for Irondale to become a major iron and steel producer for the western United States. At first, it looked as though this dream was going to come true. After only 2 years of production, Irondale had several bars, boarding facilities for both men and horses, homes and accommodations for over 200 workers. Before the local economy and the plant failed in 1889, there were over 400 men employed at the foundry. The town expanded and grew on the sandy bluffs that overlooked the waterside plant. There were several efforts made to rebuild the iron and steel plant in the following years, but all failed. Irondale today is a bedroom community for the surrounding towns of Port Hadlock, Port Townsend and further south to Silverdale.Category:CDP Category:Cities & Towns Category:Jefferson County Category:Washington State Wiki